27abb34fandomcom-20200213-history
Minion
Minion is Megamind's only reminder of his long lost home planet: a pet "fish" that was carried across the galaxy in Megamind's space pod. Megamind built an ape-like robot suit to house his faithful Minion, who now serves as Megamind's loyal sidekick. 　 Biography As their homeplanet was being sucked into a black hole, Megamind's parents placed Minion with their infant son in his scape pod so he could take care of him. Since they landed on Metro City, more specifically in the Prison for the Criminally Gifted, Minion was always there for Megamind and over the years he assisted his boss in escaping and carrying out all of his plans. When they have finally seemingly succeded in killing Metro Man, Minion and Megamind celebrated by causing havoc on the city and taking over town hall until his master grew bored and decided to create a new superhero to fight with. Minion helped Megamind train Hal (who was shot with a syringe gun containing a serum of Metro Man's DNA). After Hal's training is over and has become a superhero named Tighten Minion discovers Megamind's relationship with Roxanne and quarrels with him over it, claiming that "the bad guy doesn't get the girl!" Frustrated, Megamind then yells that he doesn't want to be the "bad guy" anymore. He tells Minion to go and that he doesn't need him, causing their long friendship to appear irreparably lost. Later Minion (disguised as the Warden) breaks Megamind out of prision to save Roxanne Minion, disguised as Megamind, rescues Roxanne but breaks his fish bowl head in the process and almost dies but is saved when Megamind places him in a fountain. He is seen playing music and dacing in his repaired robot suit at the end of the movie Physical description Minion is an alien that resembles a fish, more specifically a piranha with big dark brown-hazel eyes and sharp teeth. He lives in a giant robot suit, which was built for him by Megamind and has a little castle on it were Minion sleeps. He can move the body in synchronism as if it were his real body. Personality and traits Minion is witty, polite, loyal, caring, and sometimes can be a bit overdramatic. He is easy going and very protective of his friends, especially Megamind, acting almost like a parent with him Relationships Megamind Minion and Megamind are long-life friends, Minion has been always there for Megamind and only goal in life is to protect him. Minion is always polite with his master and calls him "Sir". He helps Megamind on training Hal and later confronts Megamind about him dating Roxanne, worried for his master's safety Minion attempts to forbide him from going out, which prompts to Megamind saying that he no longer needs him, which greatly hurts Minion and makes him leave. After Megamind finds out that Tighten kidnapped Roxanne little after he turned himself in to the prision, he begs the Warden to let him out, Minion (disguised as the Warden) frees but doesn't let him out or reveal himself until Megamind makes an apology, as they they walk down the aisle Megamind punches Minion's arm playfully and the latter hugs him. Minion is almost killed when Tighten broke his fishbowl head but Megamind saved him by placing him in the city's fountain and repairs his suit by the end of the movie. Roxanne Ritchi Unlike Megamind, Minion was always nice to Roxanne and always refers to her as "Miss Ritchi". At first Minion disapproved of Megamind dating her, fearing that she could hurt him. Later Minion (disguised as Megamind) rescues her from Tighten, breaking his fish bowl head and almost dying in the progress, he survived thanks to his boss throwing him in the city's fountain, much to Roxanne's relief　 Metro Man Minion glared at young Metro Man along with the other kids at the Grade School when they gave Megamind dark looks. Over the years he assisted his boss in his plans of getting rid of Metro Man and unlike Megamind Minion wasn't sad at all with the hero's apparent death. It is unknown if Megamind and Roxanne told him about Metro Man's real status. Minion.png|Minion gives Baby Megamind a warm smile MinionInvisibleCar.png|Minion in the invisible car MinionCastle.png|Minion goes to sleep SadMinion.png|Megamind hurts Minion ApologyAcepted.png|Minion accepts Megamind's apology